Who are you?
by TheLastofUs
Summary: In this fanfiction, a jealous new character (OC :3) uses dark magic to injure Ichigo, giving her amnesia. When she starts to regain memory, it pains her when thoughts of Kashino come through... Will the power of magic overcome love?
1. Pemma

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

~Epilogue in The Dark Kingdom of Sweets~

The sky was a dreary grey color and all the sweets spirits were in their kitchens practicing their skills. That or in the Hall of Magic. In the dark side, they believed in practicing witchcraft was well.

"Try it one last time," Nima spoke in a deep voice- or at least a deep voice for a girl.

Nima had long black hair that cascaded down her back, and she always wore green and purple. She was the Dark Sweets Spirit partner of Pemma. Pemma had short hair, and it was a deep violet shade. Her eyes were a flaming gold color and she always wore green and black.

Pemma lifted her hands gingerly for the fourth time. "Lenda Machinto," she chanted as a vase flew across the room, smashing into a million pieces.

"Perfect," Nima replied with a devious smile. The two were obviously planning something.

Pemma had been going to St. Marie academy for as long as Ichigo, Kashino, and the others. She was originally in Group A with them before Ichigo arrived. Watching from afar, Pemma's blood was seething for revenge. She had fallen in love with Kashino, now not only were the two separated, but Ichigo had become closer and closer to him. She had to do something about it. She had to.

"Do it again," Nima urged with delight. The enchanting words were spoken again as another vase flung across the room more violently. "You're ready," Nima spoke softly and deviously, "You're ready…"

~Back in St. Marie~

Ichigo arrived in French class not a second too soon. Hurrying to her seat, the lesson began. French was definitely not her strong suit.

"Okay," The teacher called at the end of class, "Remember, you have to complete pages 113-115 for homework."

All of the students started filing out of the classroom. Ichigo and Kashino decided to walk to their next class, Cooking, together.

"I already finished those pages yesterday," Kashino said, trying to break the silence.

"Ugh, how will I _ever_ finish this…" Ichigo said sadly, knowing she'd never get past the first question. "Figuring it out in class it hard enough!"

Kashino wanted to help her to get closer to her, but he was too "cool" to suggest it. He just kept a straight face as they continued down the stairwell.

"Lenda Machinto," The words were spoken softly yet strong from a distance.

Suddenly Ichigo lost her footing, but not in her clumsy way. Her head hit the railing as she tumbled down the steps, falling face-first on the white tile flooring. Kashino, used to these falls, waited for her to jump back up like she normally did… but she was motionless.

"Ichigo, get up," He spoke, trying to conceal his worry. "I-Ichigo…" He whispered reluctantly taking a step down. A small stream of red started to spread out. Blood.

"ICHIGO!" Kashino yelled as he ran down the stairs, skipping steps. "Ichigo!" He yelled again, turning her over to face him. The left side of her head was bleeding. Ichigo never got this injured in a fall…

Kashino picked her up, carrying her to the clinic. The nurse wasn't facing her at first. "Ichigo fell again?" She said amused, turning around and instantly dropped her papers. "What happened?!" She yelled.

"She fell down the stairs… But how did she get this hurt?" His voice was a whisper, his hands covered in her blood.

"Get her to the Emergency room. IMMEDIATELY! She's losing too much blood," The nurse was already dialing 1-1-9.

By the time she was in a doctors' office and starting to heal, she was still unconscious.

"She's lucky to be alive with all the blood she's lost," the doctor said. "She should wake up in a couple hours."

The hours passing felt like an eternity as he sat in the green chair by her bed. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"I-Ichigo!" Kashino shouted, running over to her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" Thousands of questions flooded his mind.

"What..?" She said confused, her eyes showed a hint of fear. "W-who are you?"

"I'm…" His voice drifted off, "You don't know me?" His voice was sad.

"Of course not... Where am I? How do you know my name?"

"Your name? What's the last thing you remember?" How could she know her name but not his? How arrogant is he… Why should he care if she doesn't know his name?

"Well… I went to school yesterday, went home, went to sleep, and woke up here." She recited.

"Went home? What do you mean? You live in the dorm," Kashino was really confused now. "At St. Marie."

"What's St. Marie?"

Kashino was in complete shock now. She seemed to have forgotten everything up until when she transferred.

"You don't remember? You transferred to a school for the culinary arts… You're the second most gifted there." He said back with a hint of blush, he couldn't believe he just complemented her. She better forget this, too…

"Who's first then?" She asked.

"Me of course!" Kashino shouted back arrogantly.

"Just please… Go away. I don't know you. I don't know what you're talking about."

The doctor started to shoo Kashino out of the room at her request. The last spoken word before the door slam was Kashino's shout, "Ichigo!"

**Welp, I hope you liked it! Should I write more? I probably will soon… **


	2. Monster

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

The next day, Kashino explains what happened to the others.

"What?!" Exclaimed Hanabusa, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Kashino shook his head; his "cool" face now reeked with sorrow and worry. "Apparently, she won't be coming to school for a while."

Group A sat in silence for a moment or two. Andou was the first to speak.

"Why don't we bake her something?" He said, "Something to help her remember. Physical things are the things that trigger memories."

The three started gathering ideas, and for the first time since the incident, Kashino didn't look so worried. They decided to each make something that reflected themselves, in hope that it would help her remember them, as well as creating something that would help her remember herself: A strawberry tart.

~Somewhere back in the Dark Kingdom of Sweets~

"They're trying to get her back," Nima spoke, her voice was raspy. She wore a dark cloak now. She didn't like the light so much, being a Dark Sweets Spirit afterall.

"No! He's supposed to forget about her like she forgot about him!" Pemma shrieked angrily. She started to throw things around the room on a rampage, and all the sudden stopped. Her face was blank, and then a smile crept up upon her lips.

"I know something that will stop this," Her voice was a demonic whisper, "Something wonderful…"

~Back at the hospital~

Pemma was wearing a cute pink dress, and wearing light make-up. Completely not her style. She wore slightly high high-heels and plastered a smile on her face. She was ready to do some _great_ acting.

"Ichigo!" She said gleefully, throwing herself at her. "Ichigo, I heard what happened! Are you still hurt? Do you remember me?" Ichigo pushed her away.

"No, who are you? Who are all these people that keep coming in here?!" Ichigo's confusion was getting her a little angry.

"You really don't remember me..?" Her voice got sad, and she spoke her next line, "I'm Rumi… Your roommate." Pemma made her eyes sad like a dog that just got its bone taken away. Her eyes even started to tear up. "We were best friends…" She said in a whisper.

"I don't have a roommate…" Ichigo said unsure, "But I guess I did." Ichigo couldn't stand seeing "Rumi" like this. She hugged her.

Pemma's sad face turned demented as she turned her head, whispering in her ear.

"_Embrino Salatineto no Kashino Mentra…"_

The soft words were hardly muttered but Ichigo's eyes jolted shut. Her head slung back and she covered her ears and let out a muffled scream. Pemma's hand was over her mouth.

"Don't scream child," Her snake-like voice sang, "Go to sleep…"

With that, Pemma left the room with a slick smile upon her lips, unlike the happy grin she came in with. But I guess you could say this was also for happiness.

Ichigo's head fell back and she lied down once more, falling asleep. Waking with what the doctors referred to as a "Huge migraine."

-3-3-3-

The three Princes arrived at the hospital near eight o'clock that same day; each with a different dish in hand. Walking up to the desk, they asked to see her.

"Can we see Amano Ichigo please? We're friends of hers… Unless you're also free?" Hanabusa turned on the charm, handing the young woman at the front desk a candy rose. The blushing woman at the front desk replied bashfully.

"O-of course… Room 129."

Kashino rolled his eyes as they set off to find Ichigo. Hanabusa held a candy flower bouquet he gave her when she first came to St. Marie. Andou had his Japanese roll cake, also first meeting, and Kashino had his chocolate drink they shared one night. Each of them hoped it would help her remember. They also prepared a strawberry tart.

Entering the room, the three boys came in slowly, setting their food on the table. Ichigo sat up.

"More people?" She asked tiredly.

"Ichigo, I'm sure you don't remember us but I'm Hanabusa."

"Andou," he bowed. Kashino looked away. He already introduced himself earlier.

"Oh… Someone else came by earlier too. Rumi, she said her name was."

"Oh yes, Rumi, she's your roommate." Hanabusa sat on the bed with her, turning on the charm. Kashino's eyes drifted towards them for a moment.

"So what's my relation to you three? I have three boyfriends?" The Princes' faces flushed as they quickly clarified.

"No, no" Andou spoke quickly.

"We're in the same cooking group at school. Group A." Hanabusa said, "We brought you some things that we thought might jog your memory."

The three took this as a hint to start presenting. They started with her tart. Giving it over gingerly as if it were a crowned jewel, Hanabusa handed it her. All three stared to find her reaction. The first bite, her eyes widened. She remembered Henri and his familiar tasting treat. The recruitment. The placement in Group A. St. Marie.

"I was recruited by Henri-sensei." She said in a trance. Hanabusa gasped as Andou started grinning ear to ear. Kashino looked fairly happy, but still maintained his composure, leaning against the wall.

"Now individual deserts, to help remember us. Here you go," Hanabusa went first, handing over his candy flowers. Ichigo took a bite and memories flooded back. She remembered him.

"Hanabusa!" She said as she hugged him. His cheeks turned a slight pink color, hugging back.

"Here's mine, Ichigo," Andou handed her his treat. Just the aroma, the memories came back, the taste she remembered entirely. The treats were working. All that's left is Kashino.

"Here." He said roughly, shoving the cup to her. Her chocolate drink.

She took a drink.

A piercing scream let out. Ichigo covered her ears and started screaming. "NO!" She screamed. A few memories of Kashino bled through her soul, black and white colors. Shadows. Her cup shattered on the ground as she started to kick. "STOP IT!" She screamed.

"Ichigo!" Andou yelled over her, grabbing her shoulder, but she was insane. Kashino stood back completely speechless. His eyes were wide, staring at her freak out. He couldn't take it anymore. He fled the room.

"Kashino!" Hanabusa ran after him. Andou was calming her down but she was still in a cold sweat mumbling over and over:

"_Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it…"_

She fell backwards, her eyes still shut and her ears covered. She was in a ball with the sheets everywhere. Andou couldn't stay any longer, he had to go. Doctors came in to take her vitals but she still wouldn't move from her position. She was mumbling again.

"_Leave me alone... You... Monster…"_

***Hehe, I hope you liked it! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm having so much fun. Reviews? :D***


	3. Dreams and Shadows

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

**(I realized I forgot about the **_**good**_** sweets spirits, so they'll come back in this chapter :P)**

~In Kashino's bedroom~

While Hanabusa was fast asleep, it was two AM and Kashino still tossed and turned in his bed while memories of Ichigo's breakdown replayed. He definitely wasn't getting any sleep. A few moments later, his partner, Chocolat, came back.

"Kashino? You're still up?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice. She flew next to him, but Kashino wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't look at anybody.

"She hates me." He spoke, turning his head, "Now that she's not smiling all the time, she revealed she actually hates me."

"What? Who? I'll beat the crap out of them!" Chocolat was getting fired up, but nothing prepared her for the next word- or should I say name.

"Amano," He spoke in a whisper now. In a trance.

Chocolat's expression changed from angry to concerned yet confused. "T-there's no way…" She said. She's known Ichigo for a while, and it's obvious she loves Kashino. "You must have misunderstood something."

Kashino explained what happened down to the last grueling detail.

"This doesn't make sense. We're going to see her tomorrow." Chocolat's voice was strong and determined as she started to fly towards her bed without Kashino's consent.

"No." The lone word floated from his lips. "I can't see her like that again."

Chocolat's head turned back towards him but he was pretending to be asleep now to end the conversation.

_No, we're going._ Chocolat thought. _You're going if I have to drag you there myself._

~Ichigo's Hospital Room~

Vanilla flew into the room around the same time Chocolat came to Kashino. After hearing what happened from Rumi, she had to come see if she was alright. "Ichigo~!" Vanilla squealed, "Ichigo, are you alright?" Her voice died down as she entered, seeing Ichigo was fast asleep.

"W-what..?" Her eyes picked up something. A dark purple shadow surrounding her. "What is that… It can't be…" She flew a little closer, "I must just be seeing things from lack of sleep... It's illegal to use magic on humans or spirits,"

Vanilla flew next to her nightstand and fixed herself a small bed with a tissue. "Nighty-night," She yawned as she fell asleep, only wondering what in the world Ichigo could be dreaming of after such a traumatic event.

~Ichigo's Dream~

She was cooking, dreaming of making a simple mille crepe, but couldn't get it just right.

"Too salty…" She said to herself, trying again. "Too dry…" One more, "This one's too bitter!" She was getting frustrated. Hours passed of endless cooking- even Vanilla couldn't figure out what she was missing. Each time, adding a different filling. Then someone entered.

"Amano," It said, a male. "Let me help," His silhouette was beautiful. Coming into the light, she saw just how beautiful he really was. His golden locks that were long- but not too long. His shirt fit snugly and she just wanted to hold onto it and never let go. His face would not come into the light though, strangely. His hands were warm on hers as he held them to show her what to do.

"Use chocolate to make it sweeter, and balance it out with a dry batter and milk," his voice purred next to her ear. The mille crepe that came out was perfectly made, and tasted magnificent. "Add your own touch now," he said, his voice getting distant, "And remember the number one ingredient…" he stepped closer twisting his head, his lips grazed her ear, "Love." And she turned to face him, but he had vanished. She never got a look at his face. _Who… who was that?_

~Back in Kashino's room~

"Café!" Chocolat yelled in a whisper, his eyes hardly opened a crack. "Shh, get up." Today was Saturday. It was seven AM. Knowing Kashino went to bed late, she took the opportunity to devise a plan.

"W-what?" He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Shh! We can't wake Kashino. We need to go see Ichigo. Get Hanabusa to help us take him." She motioned him off as they both shook him awake.

"What now, Café?" He groaned to see both spirits above him.

"Shh!" Chocolat hushed them again.

"Chocolat wants us to help take Kashino to see Ichigo," Café whispered. After getting everyone on board, they started talking about how.

"We could take the entire mattress?" Café asked.

"No, no, it wouldn't fit through the door. Plus how would we carry it?" Hanabusa shook his head as he pondered alternatives. Chocolat giggled.

"C-Chocolat?" Café asked. It was never good when she laughed. She flew next to him and whispered in his ear. Even Café smiled and nodded. Both spirits floated next to Hanabusa, telling him the plan.

"What? No!" He whispered before getting hushed again.

"You have to! How else can we get him there?"

Hanabusa was trapped. He had to carry him. Stepping quietly over to his bed, he put on hand on his shoulder. Kashino didn't even flinch.

"He went to sleep really late. He's beat." Chocolat whispered. Hanabusa let out a sigh and scooped him up.

"You owe me…" He grumbled without his sweet face. Getting him onto the bus, they set off to get to the hospital. The bus hit a bump almost as soon as they got on, and Kashino finally woke up.

"W-what?! Where am I?" He looked around, trying to adjust to the light.

"You have to go!" Chocolat yelled at him in her authority tone.

"To the hospital? I told you, I'm not going!" He stubbornly replied in a shout. "She doesn't want to see me…" His voice was now sorrowful and quiet. Unlike any voice they'd heard before.

"No, Kashino, you have to go. Something isn't right here I know it!" Chocolat pressed.

"Yeah, Kashino, you have to at least try." Hanabusa set a hand on his shoulder. All three knew he wasn't one to give in to anything. They had to resort to one last thing.

"If not… I'm going to do something bad," Chocolat said, not having anything in mind, but had a sinister look on her face. Already a smile growing. Kashino knew what she was capable of and had no choice.

"F-fine…" He said rather quickly, turning away.

They finally arrived at the hospital and headed to the room. Kashino was still very against this, but he didn't want to find out what Chocolat would do. A few steps away from her door, his steps slowed.

"Are you really sure?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Pushing him forward, they entered the room.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, just now waking up from her dream. The two stopped in their tracks thinking she was talking to them. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she clarified. "S-sorry, I was having a dream." She said. Hanabusa and Kashino started walking again, but Café and Chocolat were still dead in their tracks.

"Do you see it too?" Café asked.

Nodding, Chocolat replied in a rare weak voice.

The two stared at the dark purple shadow surrounding Ichigo.

"Yeah I do…"

**Thanks for reading again~! I'm having so much fun writing ^-^**


	4. The Mille Crepe

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

Vanilla stretched as she woke up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning…" She proclaimed sleepily. Her eyes started to focus and she saw Café and Chocolat still in the doorway. _Please… Please don't see anything weird._ She thought, praying her eyes just deceived her, but glancing over, the shadow was still there.

"Chocolat," She whispered, "You can't see it right?"

"I do…" Her voice was a bit scared.

"But that's illegal," Café said with a bit of an angry tone. Who would do anything to someone as sweet at Ichigo?

"Hello, Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa's sweet face brightened the dark atmosphere in the room. The three humans were oblivious to the witchcraft at work here.

"Hi, Hanabusa, what brings you here?" Kashino was leaning on the wall in the corner, trying to hide his face with his hair. "Is Andou here, too?" She glanced around the room.

With a light chuckle, Hanabusa replied, "No, he isn't. Just Kashino and I." Kashino looked through the spaces in his bangs to try to see her reaction to his name, but there was none.

"Who?" She asked before laughing, "Oh well, I can't wait to get back to school. The doctors said I could come back tomorrow if all goes well." Hanabusa was still worried that she didn't recognize Kashino at all, but did himself and Andou. And he thought Kashino was the closest to her. "I've been rereading my notes from class, and I'm recalling most memory of cooking. Though I hardly picked up anything on French and Algebra II. " Her face looked a bit more depressed during the second sentence.

"But they still won't give me my diary…" She seemed really annoyed as she plastered on a pouting face. "They said that I've been getting some type of severe head ache that's really rare. It happens when someone remembers something traumatic that 'fate doesn't want them to remember.'" She had everyone's attention with a serious topic. Their eyes were staring at her, but she softened the mood with a giggle, "Anyways, you never told me why you were here."

"Oh… yes… I forget actually, Kashino, do you remember?" He still wouldn't look up. His face was grim._ Traumatic events fate doesn't want you to remember. Is that what I am to her?_ He thought.

"I'm leaving," he barked, rushing out the door.

"Makoto, wait a minute," A nurse spoke to him, "Your mother would like to see you in her office." Kashino had no idea what business he might have with her, but he walked down the hall to her office, hardly wavering as the doorknob turned. His mother was sitting by her computer, typing things in as she spoke.

"I'm sure Amano Ichigo has spoken to you about her returning to school," Her voice was smooth like creamy peanut butter. (Yes I know, weird analogy…) "In case she has another major migraine, here's what you do," She said tossing him a medical kit, "Give her a shot in her spinal cord in her neck. It's a pain reliever and it will also knock her unconscious so she doesn't do anything harmful." The memory of her breakdown replayed in Kashino's mind.

"H-hey, why me?" He demanded, his voice getting quieter, "She hates me…" His mother finally looked up for a moment to see the pained look on his face.

"You're my son so I trust you with this expensive shot. Her illness is rare so it's hard to get the treatment. And about the hating part, don't worry about it. I've read her diary."

_Diary? What does that mean, how does it connect back to me?_ He started to exit the room when his mother shouted one last thing over her shoulder while typing in numbers.

"Makoto," She said, "Don't give up."

Going back to his room, it was nine at night. The trip had taken all day. Kashino opened the medical kit. It held two shots with a teal liquid inside._ So Amano's coming back to school tomorrow,_ He thought before falling asleep. His dreams filled with Ichigo's mental break-downs. Him causing them. Just what was he to her?

The three princes were early to class the next day. After filling Andou in on what happened over the weekend, they were eager to see her cook again. Kashino put the medical kit under the table without a word out to anyone what it would or would not be used for.

"Kashino, there's something we have to tell you about Ichigo," Chocolat whispered, Kashino hardly looked up. "I know she hates me," He said once more. He couldn't get it out of his mind. _She hates me… She hates me…_ Not a second went by the words were replaying in his subconscious.

"No, not that," She said a bit louder.

"Yes, Ichigo-chan…" Café was cut off. She came in the room. Her bright smile was just like always, but she still seemed a little off. Caramel floated to the other spirits.

"A shadow-desu…" She said timidly, the others nodded. Only they knew something was up. The princes started greeting her- all except Kashino who started melting chocolate. No matter what they were making, chocolate could always be incorporated, and he didn't want to look at Ichigo at the moment. His eyes glanced down to the medical kit under the table. _No_, he thought, _I'm not going to need it._

Ichigo started making her way to her station which she remembered so well.

"Okay, today we're going to make mille crepes," The teacher said, "To welcome back Amano Ichigo, and a refresher isn't too bad either."

Ichigo's mind flashed back to her dream. _Add chocolate to make it sweeter._ His words echoed. Ichigo set out to melt chocolate. During the middle, her mind started to drift off.

"Hey!" Kashino shouted, unable to stand by and watch chocolate get ruined. "Keep the temperature at 37 degrees!" He pointed at the thermometer rising almost past 36 quickly, he turned down the heat and it stood solid at 37.

Memories of past incidents of the same deal flashed before her mind. Bleeding through her soul with a fiery red blade. Clenching her head, she started to get a headache.

"Amano-san, are you alright?" Ando set a hand on her shoulder. The pain hardly lowered, but she couldn't let them worry.

"Yes," She said, wincing as she put her hands down, returning to her chocolate.

After all was done, her mille crepe tasted as delicious as in her dream. Taking a stand back, the teacher came by to judge.

"Amano, Kashino?" She said, "Why did you create two of the same crepes?" Her words pounded at Kashino's skull. _The same?_

Taking a bite, they had no difference in taste. "Did you plan this?" She asked. Ichigo shook her head, but Kashino stood still.

_No one has ever been able to replicate my taste, now without planning, she's done that exactly._

_What's going on?_

**YAY~! Chapter four DONE. Thanks for all the support while I'm writing, it means a lot! :D**


	5. The Princes Learn

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

Kashino hardly slept that night. He pulled his blanket up to his eyes and tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. His mind flashed back to that cooking class today. How had she been able to replicate his taste without practice? She couldn't have cooked at the hospital…

"Kashino," Chocolat whispered, "Are you still up?" Kashino turned to face her; obviously he wasn't getting sleep any time soon. "We tried to tell you back in class but Ichigo came in," She said with her worried voice back, "There's something wrong with her."

Kashino sat up, staring her in the eye now. "W-what do you mean?" He said, but after trying to reassure himself, "I know she has headaches once in a while…"

"No," She said a bit louder, "Well… It's difficult to explain." Looking away, she tried to gather thoughts on just how to tell him. "We should probably wait until Hanabusa and Andou are with us to tell you."

"What? You started this and now you won't finish?!" He was shouting now. Hanabusa rolled over in his bed, but didn't wake up.

"Shh," Chocolat hushed him, "If I told you, you'd need to know the rest of the story… Basically…" She paused, wondering how he would respond to this.

"Basically, Ichigo's mind has been meddled with." She said darkly, "With dark magic."

The next day in cooking class, Kashino had dark circles under his eyes. He kept pondering about what Chocolat had told him.

"Okay, spit it out!" He yelled at her . "We're all here now so tell me!" Kashino's calm and cool attitude was nowhere to be found.

"Well…" She started, but was cut off once more by Ichigo skipping into the classroom as if it were a field of daisies.

"Good mor-ning!" She sang as she put her stuff down under the table. The sweets spirits sighed at being interrupted once more. Kashino looked as if he needed to hit something.

"Good morning Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa spoke with a clear voice. His face was beautiful as always, and he had his charming side on once more.

"Guess what?" She said pulling out a small journal from her bag, "I got my diary back! The doctors gave it to me, under one condition," she opened to a page. There were black marks covering up some words. "They said I could have it if they could black out some words and names that may trigger another migraine."

Looking at the book, they started to realize that they weren't words… they were names.

"Amano-san," Andou said gently, "It seems these are all names that are blacked out." Pointing at several sentences, Ichigo read them, realizing he was right.

I was practicing with blacked out today. It was so annoying, but at the same time I feel like I'm getting better. **Blacked out** seems like he's changing lately, too…

Gosh**, ****Blacked out** keeps yelling at me for some stupid reason like cooking my tart too long! I'm starting to wonder why I ever-

Ichigo slammed the book shut; the next part was a bit embarrassing even if she didn't remember. She obviously had felt that way in the past.

_Definitely Kashino… _-Hanabusa's thoughts

_Isn't that Kashino? –_Andou's thoughts

_Is that… No… How arrogant am I? –_Kashino's thoughts

"Stop your socializing, it's time to cook!" The teacher finally said. Shoving her diary back into her bag, Ichigo got ready to cook. The entire time, all Ichigo could think about was the diary. Just who was it that was blacked out? Several people… or just one..? She managed to burn her dish twice while daydreaming, having to succumb to a simple dish to present. She got a B for lack of creativity, though it tasted alright.

After class, everyone filed out of the classroom for lunch. Andou and Hanabus prepared to leave, but Kashino grabbed them both, finding a surprising amount of strength. "Oh no," he grumbled, "You're coming with me…" Dragging them both outside, the two stopped fighting it and just let him. Letting go finally, he disregarded them standing there.

"Alright, spill!" He shouted at Chocolat.

"Sheesh, okay!" She responded. "Well… Ichigo has somehow been exposed to dark magic." She recapped from what she said to Kashino the night before.

"What?!" Hanabusa and Andou exclaimed in unison.

"We don't know who did it or how," Café spoke in a calm tone, but it tinged with sadness. "But we know it's there."

"How?" Kashino demanded.

"We can see the shadow-desu…" Caramel said softly.

"There are some sweets spirits- dark ones- that can practice magic." Chocolat said, "The magic should only be used to aid while cooking sweets. Due to this power, it would be unfair to use them in competitions. So the Queen made it leave a dark, purple residue."

"A shadow," Café clarified.

"Ichigo has a shadow around her," Caramel's timid voice spoke again.

"That's why your mother said the treatment was expensive and hard to get. They don't make it anymore." Chocolat spoke directly to Kashino now, "After sweets spirits have been misusing their powers on humans, they made a law, ruling it illegal and punishment by banishment and removal of powers."

The sweet princes were in complete shock, hardly able to speak.

"B-but," Andou finally broke the silence, "Who would ever want to hurt Amano-san?"

The spirits just shook their head, unable to comprehend. "That, I just don't know." Chocolat admitted sadly.

"There are guys are, Hanabusa, Andou… Oh hi, have we met?" Ichigo ran up ignorant. But this time it wasn't that she was just dense… it was something more.

"Come on! They're about to run out of chocolate tarts and I wanted to eat one together!" Hurrying them along, Ichigo ran to the sweets shop. Only the Princes now looked at her with fear.

Just what was going on?

**DONE~! I hope you liked it! **


	6. Pamera Flour

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

Ichigo hopped into bed particularly early that night. Pulling up her blue blanket, she settled into bed, going to sleep on her side. She had finally been let back into her dorm-room.

"I haven't seen Rumi for a while…" Ichigo thought to herself, "I wonder when she's coming back." She rolled over to her back, picking up her diary to read the pages. This one was dated a while back.

_Today we all got put into two groups to go study another restaurant. I got paired with __**blacked out**__, so I'm kind of excited. It's always fun with him around. He'll probably be yelling at me the entire time for something… Why can't __**blacked out**__ just be nice to me? But I guess it's all those times of bitterness that makes his sweet moments really beautiful…_

Her head started to hurt a little as she vaguely remembered the event. Yes… she was with someone. She couldn't remember his exact face though.

_Why is my life such a mystery?_ She thought to herself letting fatigue win as she dozed off. Just in the last second the door creaked open and Rumi crept in the room.

_Oh she's already asleep. I wonder if she remembers me..?_ Rumi wondered in her thoughts after hearing about the incident. Nonetheless she got under her own covers as she closed her eyes and drifted off into her subconscious.

~Ichigo's Dream~

She was back in the kitchen. She was making some type of cake. Adding way too much flour, salt, and butter, she couldn't seem to find out the problem, but even Ichigo wanted to yell into her dream, but found no voice. Groaning, the Dream Ichigo put down her whisk.

"Gosh!" She exclaimed, "I just can't do this right!" She shoved the bowl forward, unable to look at it. She was pouting for her lack of talent.

"Having trouble again?" A husky voice called from the shadows. She recognized the voice from her last dream. He was back. The man walked behind her, and despite all her efforts, Ichigo couldn't take a glance at his face. "You're adding too much flour," He whispered next to her ear. His slender arms moved towards a new bowl, swiftly bringing it in front of them. He took the flour, and without even measuring poured a perfect amount.

"Hmm… I've never used this type of flour before." She said a little unsettled by him being so close.

"It's a more advanced type of dough: Pamera. (Made up… XD.) With this you must never bake it until exactly three and a half minutes after the liquids are added." His voice was soft, yet had an edge to it. His skin was even softer.

Pouring the liquids in, he did it consistently. Ichigo watched in wonder as the new flour reacted uniquely to the watery substances entering the dry. The three minutes while he was still holding her passed so quickly. His head shifted at last, as he whispered in her ear once more, "Count for me, Three, two…"

"One," She finished in a trance. Her delicate hands grasped the cake pan with perfected batter spread evenly. Afraid to disrupt it, she glanced back for reassurance. He was no longer behind her, instead to her left. "Go ahead," He called. His voice was buttery. Nodding, Ichigo lifted the pan and placed it in the oven. She still stared into the warm light coming from it.

"Amano," The man's voice was closer now. How had he known her name? She turned to face him, at last she could get to see his face- or so she thought. He quickly moved closer, pressing his lips to hers. His lips were soft and warm, comforting. Time seemed to slow as they broke apart. "You forgot the special ingredient," He whispered, his voice was getting distant once more. He faded away before she could see his face.

~At cooking class~

"Hey, Amano-chan," Hanabusa called with a wave as she entered. Ichigo was still her happy self, but still daydreaming about her last dream. It all seemed so real- like she knew the man somehow.

"Amano," His voice was all too real in her mind now- or so she thought. Kashino was looking at her.

"W-what?" She stuttered as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. Andou and Hanabusa were also looking.

"You keep spacing out." Andou finished.

"S-sorry! I just had a weird dream last night…" Her voice drifted off as it all came back to her.

"A nightmare?" Hanabusa questioned, concerned.

"No," She replied rather quickly.

"What about then?" Kashino's voice was back. He had finally started to converse with them today.

"W-well..." She started as her face got redder.

"Stop your chatting, it's time to get started!" The teacher's voice interrupted. With a sigh of relief, Ichigo happily returned to her station despite all the anticipation in the boys' stares. "Today, you're going to make a cake. Any cake you choose. It must be fit to the theme of music. You may begin."

Group A all started combining thoughts on what their cake should be.

"When I think music, I normally think of violins and pianos," Andou stated as he continued to ponder.

"What if we made a chocolate cake with white chocolate for the piano keys?" Kashino suggested next.

"Well, it's obvious everyone's going to create an instrument cake," Ichigo thought aloud, "What if we made a simple, yet delicious cake that expresses the harmony and balance of music. That it can influence your mood, making you happy, sad, or angry in a matter of seconds,"

The boys were silent. Did she even hear herself, and how professional she sounded?

"Then it's decided," Concluded Hanabusa, "Andou, can you work on the frosting? Kashino and Ichigo on the actual cake, I'll do decorations."

Kashino glanced over at Ichigo to see if she minded working together on it, but she didn't seem to react at all.

"Okay then," They all replied, getting to work. Kashino started getting out all the ingredients as Ichigo pondered what cake to make. She remembered her dream. Pamera. Kashino had brought out all the basic cake ingredients, and she looked them over.

"Uhm…" She said as she walked to the ingredient closet. There was no Pamera flour anywhere. "Hold on a minute," She said walking towards the front of the room.

"Amano, what are you doing?" Kashino was genuinely confused. Maybe the amnesia was getting back to her.

"Sensei?" She asked, "Do you have any Pamera flour?" Her voice was reluctant as she watched her teacher turn around.

"Pamera?" She asked. Ichigo was sure there was no such thing now. "Do you know how to use it? No one's ever asked for it before so it's in the back. You may get it if you like."

"Thank you!" Ichigo sighed in relief. At least it wasn't _all_ a dream. Perusing through the racks and racks of ingredients she'd never heard of, she saw it. A sack of Pamera flour. Grabbing it, she continued back to her station.

"There you are- What's that?" Kashino asked, motioning towards the sack of flour. "Pamera? Never heard of it…" He looked at her questioningly.

"I'll take care of making the batter." Ichigo said as she opened the flour. She poured it exactly like the man in her dream did, without measuring. At a time, she was sure it was good enough. It was perfect and she was sure of it.

"Shouldn't you measure that?" Kashino asked as he just sat back watching.

"No, I know it's right. It's perfect." She said solidly. She flicked in other ingredients, and at last she poured in all the liquids. Kashino marveled as the flour seemed to suck it all in. Finally mixing it together in a smooth mixture, the batter was a clean white color. She poured it evenly into a cake pan and just sat there.

"I guess I'll put it in..?" Kashino took a step forward, puzzled why she'd stopped working.

"No! Not yet!" She jumped in front of him.

"Are you sure you haven't lost it?" He asked.

"Just wait," Ichigo pouted again_. Why was he always treating her like she didn't know what she was doing?_ Her head pounded. _W-what was that? I don't know this person hardly at all…_ Ichigo reached up towards her head.

"Now!" She exclaimed as she remembered the cake, her hands shook in front of her as she tried to grab the pan.

"I can get it," Kashino said, realizing her condition, "Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down." He placed the cake neatly into the oven. He walked towards Ichigo, placing a hand on her forehead. She recoiled, the pounding only got worse.

"A-Amano?" He asked, trying to hold her arm in comfort. Ichigo let out a yell, making Kashino loosen his fingers and release her, only to see a red mark on her arm. A burn mark.

"Amano are you alright? Try not to play around the oven while it's on, you'll get burned." Andou spoke before returning to his frosting.

"My head…" Ichigo said to herself, holding her head as he knees wobbled. "Amano?" Kashino gingerly touched her arm again only to find her flinch once more and another burn mark appear where he had touched. "Le-leave me alone…" She said; she was now in her own mind again. "Don't hurt me," She said again with her eyes shut. This was how it started last time.

"Is Ichigo-chan alright?" Hanabusa glanced in their direction.

"I-I don't know." Kashino stuttered with a rare worried look plastered onto his poker face. Despite his efforts before, he took Ichigo, laying her on her back only to find her scream at his touch. Her skin was burned again.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, her voice escalating. Everyone's Sweets Spirits came out at the shout, watching.

"Ichigo," Vanilla started with a concerned voice, but Ichigo was gone. Another freak-out episode. The entire class looked in her direction with horror.

"No!" She screamed again, flinging a burned arm towards everyone. "Leave me…" She gasped, "Leave me alone!"

"Under the table, get the medical kit!" Kashino shouted to Andou, whom was closest. Scrambling to his knees, he quickly located the case and pushed it towards Kashino.

"This spell… is more than just mental," Chocolat whispered to Vanilla.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry," he said before the needle entered her spinal cord, pushing the drugs through. Her voice began to weaken as she fell unconscious. Every soul in the room was drenched with worry or fear except for one. Located in the very back of the room was the sinister smile of Pemma.

Everyone crowded around Kashino who picked Ichigo up, carrying her to the infirmary. The classroom fell silent except for the little ding of the oven.

Team A's cake was finished baking.

**I hope you liked it! I didn't get to update for a few days because I was busy T.T**


	7. What's Wrong With Her?

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

By the time Kashino and Ichigo reached the nurse's office, the entire school was buzzing about what happened in the classroom. News spreads pretty fast when it wants to. Kashino burst through the doors out of breath. The door swung open, revealing the smell of various medicines and air-fresheners attempting to cover up the scent.

"Sensei, Ichigo needs help!" He shouted, handing her over. Her hair fell aimlessly over her shoulders as she gave no resistance to all that was being done to her. The nurse started to do a quick checkup. She lifted up her eyelids, shining a light in them.

"Oh my…" She muttered as she examined other parts of her. Kashino couldn't avert his eyes as she prodded Ichigo like some rare specimen. "Kashino, get her to the hospital immediately." Her voice was hardly a whisper.

"I-Is she okay?" Kashino asked, outstretching a hand.

"I said get her to the hospital!" The nurse shouted in a rare bellowing voice.

* * *

Kashino entered the hospital in great worry. Just what was that outburst by the nurse, who never as much as shouted to a fly? Feeling Ichigo's forehead, he could feel a faint pulse. Even Kashino could sense something was off- and he was no doctor.

"Makoto?" His sister called to him, "You never come in here, what's wrong with Amano-san?"

"I—" He puffed, "I don't know. The nurse told me to bring her here."

His sister saw the rare worry in his normally expressionless eyes. She stepped closer to take a better look at Ichigo. Kashino was still holding her in his arms but showed no struggle. She felt her forehead and checked her pulse before her eyes widened.

"W-What happened to her?" Her voice shook.

"What's wrong with her?!" Kashino shouted, "Why is everyone who looks at her so shocked?!"

"It's just… Although she has no history…" She stalled, searching for the right words.

"What is it?!" Kashino urged.

"I can't make such an accusation without knowing for certain!" His sister shouted back, decided on her reply. "Let me examine her," Calling for a gurney, she laid her down gingerly as she was pushed into the hospital room. Many wires were hooked up to her and there were about four helping rushing around the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?!" Kashino demanded once more, aghast by all the commotion in the room. A rushed worker pushed by him, almost knocking him over. His sister's attention was on the screen.

"Are you guys idiots? Hook up the EMT cable first!" (Made up cable… I don't know a clue about medical stuff.) His sister shouted across the room before running over to assist hooking it up herself. "I'm sorry, Makoto, but can you leave now? I'll call you back in when she's stable."

"What do you mean? What's happening?" His voice was rushed and every syllable filled with anxiety.

"The doctor said to leave now," a new man pushed him through the door before slamming it in his face.

* * *

Kashino sat outside the door for a few hours, staring at the ground with infinite thoughts. Even professional doctors lost their composition… Just what was wrong with her?

"Kashino," a gentle voice said at last, "you may come in now."

Kashino's shoes unbolted from the floor he'd been sitting at for hours now, running into the room. His footsteps slowed as he reached Amano's bed. She looked like a robot with so many machines and cables hooked up to her. His hand outstretched, only to recoil again.

"A-Amano?" His voice wavered. Her cheerful smile had disappeared only to be replaced with a sickening, expressionless face.

"Makoto," His sister's voice was gentle and each word spoken with care, "Ichigo has a… well to put in terms you can understand, she has a problem with her brain."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, as you know, she had amnesia and had these major migraines at times." She explained, "The headaches were a lot of pressure on her head, soon she started to damage the part of the brain used for memory." Her voice darkened with the next sentence, "Now… This, I've never seen anything like it." She turned towards her screen, pulling up several X-Rays of Ichigo's brain.

"If you look here," She said, jabbing a finger towards the first image, "Her brain is fine, a normal case of amnesia." Her finger moved shakily to the next image, "But… Now here the side of the brain used for memory is darkened. It means it has somehow collapsed or started to." Her finger moved along the screen, "Now here, the memory side is completely dark. Normally it would mean that she has a case of amnesia that couldn't be treated… but…" Her finger wavered, moving to the next and last image. Her lips opened to speak but found no sound.

This image the entire left side of her brain was dark, and it was starting to creep to the right side.

"Makoto, she seems to have developed brain cancer from her amnesia." The words floated through the air meaninglessly. Kashino's face remained expressionless.

"How come it was me?" Kashino's voice finally broke the silence. His sister's puzzled expression meant nothing to him.

"I don't—"

"How come she remembered Andou? Hanabusa? Everyone but me?" His sister had no answer. They just stood there without a sound until Kashino broke the silence once more. "Can I have her diary?" He asked.

"Makoto, that's a personal item, I'm not sure if I can get it—"

"Please?" He cut her off again, "I just… I just want to see how much she hated me."

"You know that's not true." She spoke in a whisper.

"Then why not remember me?" His eyes finally broke into hers and she could see all the pain. The hurt in his eyes as he spoke. It was as if someone was stabbing a dagger into her heart.

"Here," she said pulling it out of Ichigo's bag, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Thank you…" Kashino's voice drifted away as he started home, reading the journal.

* * *

_Today was so much fun! I spent pretty much all day cooking to perfect my chocolate cake. Even working in cooking is fun! _

_Today I was watching a drama and character reminded me so much of__** blacked out**__. He was always so mean in public, but when he was alone he was very kind. Like the devil-angel roll cake. That was inspired by __**blacked out**__. Sometimes I wish he was like that all the time. I just want to hug him when he's being all angry, maybe to make his nice side come out again._

* * *

_Well I guess she has a crush on whoever that blacked out person is…_ He thought, realizing it made him a little sad, or maybe a little jealous. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing noise. It was his cellphone.

"Hello?" He answered in a trance, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Makoto!" His sister was out of breath. "Ichigo—She—Come quick!" Her voice was like it was being chopped up. His eyes widened at the sound of his panicked sister. He called a cab, hurrying to the hospital. He finally burst through the doors when he saw his sister typing things ferociously into the computer.

"Sis (I don't remember her name sorry…) What happened?!" He shouted over all the commotion.

"She started another seizer! It could kill her in her condition!"

"K-Kill her?!" Kashino shouted, running over to her body. "Amano, snap out of it!" He screamed to her. He grabbed her arm, only to leave another burn mark, even worse than before.

"Makoto, you can't touch her, it's only making her worse!" The workers frantically hovered around her, some adjusting equipment until Ichigo's body abruptly stopped moving. Everything was still.

"A-Amano?" Kashino's voice broke the eerily silent air, but to him everyone's lips were moving but he heard nothing. He reluctantly took her hand in his, and nothing happened. No burn mark. No reaction. He didn't dare look up at the monitor. Finally when his hearing came back, there was no voices. No words spoken. The only sound was an eternal tone coming from one of the equipment monitors. His eyes shakily moved up to look at it. A tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn't believe it.

"S-Sis, your machine is malfunctioning," he whispered, barely audible over the tone.

"Makoto… I'm sorry…" She responded.

All the workers looked up, their eyes glued to one monitor. The eternal tone ringing out overall. The monitor holding a dark red line streaming across the screen. A flat line.


	8. Author's NoteAnnouncement

**~Author's Note!~**

I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for FOREVERRRRR~! My computer randomly BROKE on me… Anyways, I now have it back and will try to write the finale (Or maybe more than that..? :P) So yeah, I'm really appreciative to everyone who's been supportive while I'm writing ^-^ It means a lot! Maybe I'll become a writer one day… *Looks off to the sunset* XD Okay, I'm getting off-topic. NEW UPDATE COMING SOON! (Spring break next week, so that should be a great time for writing.)


	9. Nima's Demise

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

"_S-Sis, your machine is malfunctioning," he whispered, barely audible over the tone. _

"_Makoto… I'm sorry…" She responded._

_All the workers looked up, their eyes glued to one monitor. The eternal tone ringing out overall. The monitor holding a dark red line streaming across the screen. A flat line. _

/~v^v~\\

His eyes were open with a slight smile on his face.

"Well I have to get to class, Amano's always late and I don't want to be even later than her." He spoke as he turned away.

"Makoto," His sister spoke to him, "Makoto, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said. This is all just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon.

"Well, Ichigo's-"

"No!" he interrupted, "Just shut up! I know she's not! Now I have to go to class."

"Makoto," She said sternly as she grabbed his shoulders, "Makoto, she's gone. I'm sorry, but she can't come back this time."

**In the Dark Kingdom of Sweets**

"Pemma, this is wrong," The spirit spoke urgently, flying closer to insure she was listening.

"What are you talking about?" She responded, averting her eyes, "Now he'll _have_ to settle for me!"

"You're missing the point!" Nima argued while she flailed her arms, "A girl will be dead because of you. Dead! You're a murderer!"

"I am not, _he_ is! He kept pushing her!" Pemma's eyes finally looked up to meet Nima's. Her tone matched hers.

"Well, you are for not helping her when she's near death! You and I both know you messed with that machine just to get them to cut her off life-support. It's mandatory they keep her on another 48 hours, but they'll cut her off soon. If you don't go set the record strait," her voice lowered as her eyes darkened, "I will."

Pemma took her Spirit by the wings, "Say that again," Her lips pursed, separating each word as her face inched closer. "I. Dare. You."

"I-If you don't," Nima's voice wavered by the treacherous apparel of her partner, "I will…"

"Murderer huh?" Pemma asked bemused as she grabbed Nima by the wings. "You have no idea how _intriguing_ that sounds."

/~v^v~\\

That week at school Kashino seemed distant. He did his work and all that was asked, but when you asked a question, his voice lacked enthusiasm. All his sweets were lacking sugar, made with bitter ingredients—and his grades were lacking because of it.

"There's nothing sweet in this cake. The theme is love, is it not?" the teacher took another taste to make sure that he hadn't missed anything the all-famous-Kashino put in.

"It is. But as anyone who's ever been in love may know, it never works out. It'll always end up a bitter heart break." His voice was straining to stay composed under pressure.

"Well, I'll admit there is some deep meaning in this sweet, but for the theme of love, it's a bit off. There's nothing loving about it." The teacher walked away without changing his B test grade.

As Kashino was heading back to the dorms, his Sweets Spirit stopped, mumbling something with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Chocolat?" Kashino asked with little emotion.

"It's just that…" Chocolat's voice was still shallow as she was pondering her thoughts, as if to untangle long ball of yarn, staring at a single thread. "I see Dark Spirits tracks. The dark purple aura, trailing over to the lake."

Kashino clenched his fists, "Show me where. I'm going to show kill the bastard who did this to Ichigo."

Chocolat was stunned by his aggression, and by his formal use of Amano's name. Fluttering towards the violet streaks, she was becoming less confident, seeing the trail abruptly ending.

"It's gone." She said bemused.

"Show yourself!" Kashino yelled out into the empty space. "_Show yourself, you coward_!" He started to search through the bushes with fury.

"Kashino, it's a dead end. Let's get back to the dorms." Chocolat reasoned, but alas, the words hadn't reached his ears. His hands abruptly stopped moving as Chocolat floated next to him, stopping in her tracks as well.

For what was revealed was unspeakable—unseen yet to the eyes of humans in a long while. There under the bushes lay the near-corpse of what used to be a Dark Sweets Spirit.

**Okay, I hope you're not too upset about how long it took me to get this up! I kind of lost my touch for writing it seems, so I also apologize for crappy chapter XD I also couldn't think of much to write about, but here it is! Next update will be quicker hopefully.**


	10. Miyabi vs Makoto

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

"Is it alive..?" Chocolat was the first to break the unbearable silence between them.

It took a while to get the response, "I… don't know…"

Chocolat summed up all the courage left in her three-inch high body, and flew closer. Poking it with a chubby finger, it moved. Both Kashino and Chocolat recoiled in both surprise and fear.

"W-What?" Nima stuttered in a feeble voice. The words came out forced and scratchy. She tried to move her head, only to let out a pained yelp.

"Gosh, are you okay?" Chocolat flew closer, her inner-hospitality taking control over her fright.

Wincing, Nima sat up with her help.

"I don't know… Am I dead?" Her voice was still hoarse.

"No," Kashino let out a nervous chuckle, his eyes glued to the phenomenon.

"Wait, so you're a Dark Spirit?" Chocolat brought everyone back to start as she recalled the information.

"For now…" Her voice was low as she averted her eyes.

"What do you mean for now?" Kashino asked.

"You're turning back?" Chocolat was baffled, completely ignoring her partner.

"I think so. My aura's already gone."

"Will someone please explain this to me?!" Demanded Kashino, raising his voice. The two pixies looked at him for the first time since they saw each other.

"When a Spirit has an evil soul—"

"Thanks…" Nima mumbled under her breath as Chocolat kept going.

"—She or he turns Dark. The Dark Kingdom isn't necessarily wrong, but they're more prone to do bad things. However, when a Dark Spirits' soul gets enlightened, they start to turn back."

"Wait, so how did… What's-her-face get enlightened?"

"Nima. And because of my partner…" Nima's voice was more clear on her name before getting a bit weaker. Her eyes shot wide open. "Oh my—Kashino go to the hospital now!" She shouted, sitting upright before clutching her side in pain.

"W-what? What do you mean? What's wrong with me? I think you need a hospital more."

"I'm not talking about you, dimwit!" Nima shouted again before coughing over the force in her throat. "I'm talking about Amano Ichigo!"

Kashino stopped breathing. "She's… What… I don't…" He couldn't form a sentence.

"My partner tampered with the machine with magic. Hurry before they unplug her! She isn't dead Kashino!"

* * *

Kashino broke into an all-out run. He ran for miles, ignoring the bus stop. There wouldn't be one to town for another hour. He glanced at his watch. Only fifteen minutes before they pull the plug. He took out his cellphone, dialing his sister, but got voice mail. He tried his parents, and then the hospital itself, only to be put on hold.

He burst through the doors to the hospital, hardly breathing but still running to Ichigo's room, ignoring all the nurses that tried to stop him. He passed a wall clock.

One minute.

He stumbled through the door to his room with a crowd of angry nurses. The room was full of Ichigo's family, and a few friends.

"Sir, you can't be in here. Come with me to check in," they said, grabbing his arm.

"Makoto," His sister said, clutching a wire, "It's fine he's with me."

The staff bowed before exiting with an apology.

"You're just in time, Makoto. We were about to see her off."

"Miyabi, you can't! She isn't dead!" Kashino screamed through his sharp breathing.

"Makoto, I know you don't want to see her go, but keeping her here won't do any good."

"No, Nima—" Kashino paused, knowing he couldn't explain magical spirits, "She isn't dead!" He shouted again.

"Makoto, if you can't handle it you should go."

"Miyabi, your machine malfunctioned!" Kashino reasoned, regaining a better breathing pattern.

"Makoto!" His sister yelled, staring him in the eyes. "If you can't stop this nonsense, I'll have to call to get you removed." Her hand hovered over the intercom button.

"Miyabi…" He whispered, "She isn't.."

Her hand pushed down on the button.

"Yes?"

A static voice broke through the walls.

"I would like someone in here to remove my brother." Her gaze never left Kashino as her words were spoken with a cold tone.

A minute later a nurse came in, and took Kashino by the arm, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't be in here at the moment." Her voice coaxed him, but the intention was nothing short of evil.

* * *

After a lot of fighting, Kashino was removed from the room and the door was locked. The nurse walked away, grumbling to herself as she tried to straighten her uniform.

"Miyabi!" Kashino pounded on the door but it was no use. He fell to his knees, pressing his ear against the door. The voices were muffled by the wood but clear enough. Her family was saying goodbye. Then his sister spoke again as the clock tolled.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but its time."

Although it was a soft click, he could still hear ringing in his ears. The cord was pulled.


	11. Is That a Pulse?

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

**~Note: listen to**

**!"In Case" by Demi Lovato**

**% "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato**

**## "Made in the USA" by Demi Lovato**

**for the full effect :P~**

_"Miyabi!" Kashino pounded on the door but it was no use. He fell to his knees, pressing his ear against the door. The voices were muffled by the wood but clear enough. Her family was saying goodbye. Then his sister spoke again as the clock tolled._

_ "I'm sorry for your loss, but its time." _

_ Although it was a soft click, he could still hear ringing in his ears. The cord was pulled._

**!**

Kashino heard many murmured "I'm sorry for your loss," and whimpers and cries. Or were those his own? The door in front of him opened and Miyabi walked out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Makoto, you can't live in the past forever," she said simply, yet her voice reeked with compassion.

Kashino stood up shakily, "Can I still go see her?" his voice was hardly audible.

"Makoto…" Miyabi whispered, but stood aside nonetheless.

Kashino walked blindly into the much-too-happy-yellow room and knelt by her corpse.

"Ichigo," he called her by her first name, "I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I'm sorry of how stupid I was… How temperamental…."

There was so much he wished he could tell her—to tell someone whom would listen as intently as the chocolate-haired girl lying down on her back with a surreal smile.

Kashino took her hand in his and whispered inaudible things as a single tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't care if people saw him anymore. Curse this "cool persona." Curse _everything_. Curse this universe that took his love from him. Curse that monitor that failed its duty. Curse that _girl_ that was taken over by envy. Curse… Curse him for not being a better person to her. For not showing just how much he cared—but none of that matters anymore since she's gone.

His grip tightened on her feeble wrist, holding on as if she would float away like a balloon with a bit too much helium. But he felt something, a small throbbing, like a pulse.

"Miyabi," he whispered, "Miyabi come here." But she hadn't heard him. "Miyabi!" he said louder, but alas she had left him.

**%**

Kashino withdrew his hand in hast, her dainty arm hanging off the side of the bed. He ran through the halls, not caring if people looked at him strangely.

"Miyabi! She isn't dead, I felt her pulse!" he shouted when he'd found her. He grabbed her arm and violently tugged it in the direction in the room.

"Makoto, what are you talking about? I pulled the plug, she's gone."

"No, she isn't! I—I felt her pulse! It was there!" he pressed with another pull.

"Makoto, you're being delusional!" she argued.

Kashino tightened his grip and clenched his teeth. He looked up to meet her eyes for the first time that day. "Miyabi… please…" he whispered, "Just this once," his voice started rising, "Just this once, will you listen to me? Will you believe me no matter how ludicrous this sounds?!"

Miyabi was silent at first, and then, her foot picked up and started in the direction of Ichigo's room.

Having broken her wall of distrust, Kashino bolted into the room. He put two fingers to her wrist once more, feeling the faint pulsing of her heartbeat. Miyabi entered the room a bit later.

**##**

"She's alive, Miyabi."

Miyabi stayed silent as she knelt down next to him. She placed her own hand onto her wrist. After a moment her eyes widened.

"H—how…" she stuttered before maintaining her composition, "We need another heart monitor in here! Quick!"

Miyabi stood abruptly, rushing about, getting extra nurses. Kashino laced his fingers into Ichigo's.

"It's okay," he said, "you're going to be fine."

After everything was settled and wires were being hooked up to Ichigo once more, Miyabi sat next to Kashino. "How did you know?"

Kashino abruptly let a chuckle escape his throat as he responded, "you'd never believe me."

"Try me," she said.

"My Sweets Fairy told me another girl who had a Sweets fairy—a dark one—put a spell on her to make her lose her memory, and then tampered with the machine to ensure her fate."

Miyabi only laughed, "Is that so?" she asked.

"Sounds crazy. I know."

"How did you _really_ find out?" she asked.

"I told you," he said plainly.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Well maybe I might believe you someday," she replied, "Taking into account all the other _crazy_ things happening today."

And that was the last thing said on the topic before a loud voice crashed through the calm atmosphere.

"Clear!" he shouted, placing two instruments on her chest.

Her chest arched and the doctors said a few things amongst themselves before shouting again.

"Clear!" and her chest arched once more as she gave a sharp gasp.

"Amano!" Kashino yelled as she sat up.

"You can't touch her yet, she's still recovering!" other doctors scolded him, but he didn't pay them any mind. Miyabi nodded slightly as she watched them reunite.

Ichigo gave a groan and put her hand on her head, "Gosh, my head is _killing_ me," she said, slurring her words a bit, "Kashino? What are you doing?"

He was clinging to her, afraid if he let her go she'd be gone again. "Never scare me again," he whispered more to himself than to her.

"Me scare _you_? I think I deserve a medal," she laughed. That same beautiful laugh, clear as before. "I feel like I've been sleeping for hours… what time is it?"

"Hours," Kashino mumbled, "Does it really matter what time it is?"

"Kashino, you're acting really weird…" Ichigo said with a tilt of her head.

"Shut up," he said, "I just missed you okay?"

"Geez, I only took a nap… I don't remember you being this… nice."

"People can change…" he replied.

"I'd hate to break up the reunion, but we need to keep her hydrated," Miyabi stepped between them with a cup of juice.

"Speak of which… why am I in a hospital?"

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Miyabi asked her.

"Let's see…" Ichigo raised her finger to her chin, tapping it, then her eyes widened, "Oh gosh, I still have to finish my homework for French!" she groaned, "I'll never finish it," she started to sulk down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could help," Kashino offered.

"Really?! Thank you so much, Kashino! I like the nice you so much better," she smiled brightly.

Kashino blushed before grumbling, "It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a HUGE deal," Ichigo said. "Say something. Something I should know."

"_Je t'aime_," Kashino said softly after much self-conflict.

"I said something I should know," Ichigo crossed her arms, pouting again.

"You should know," he said, uncharacteristically poking her nose.

"Figure it out."

****Sorry about how long it took me to write this… XD I couldn't think of what to do. **


	12. Maybe I could?

***Disclaimer~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Kashino, Ichigo or any of its other characters. I do, however, own the idea of having a dark side of the Sweets Spirits' and the characters under that. Please enjoy!***

"No! How many times do I have to tell you…" Kashino yelled at her for the third time; his patience running thin.

Ever since Kashino had been tutoring Ichigo in French, it was evident she really _did_ have no clue at even the simplest things in the language—even after going to the Saint Marie's in France! Now not only did Kashino yell at her whilst cooking, but his attitude had followed suit for French lessons as well.

"Ugh, this is too hard…" Ichigo slammed her pencil down on the paper. "Just tell me simple words."

Kashino sighed as he said: "_Gateau_."

"Hey, isn't there a cake called _Fraise Gateau_?" Ichigo connected.

"Yes! That's French for _Strawberry Cake_," Kashino was shocked she remembered that so quickly. "Hmm… _ange_."

Ichigo tapped her chin before her eyes lit up brightly, she smiled as she exclaimed: "_Ange Gateau!"_

_ "_Do you know what it means?" Kashino nodded for her to answer.

"Umm…" her eyes flickered with doubt.

"Angel," he laughed as Ichigo widened her eyes.

"W-what?" she asked.

"_Angel Cake._ That's what it translates to," Kashino responded curious at her bemusement.

"Oh, yeah," she giggled a little awkwardly.

_Why was I thinking he'd just called me "Angel?"_ She thought as blush dusted her already-rosy cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Kashino broke up her thoughts.

"Mhm!" she said, back to normal. "Tell me another word."

"It's funny. I think we found a way for you to learn," Kashino ignored her last statement.

"Really?" Ichigo almost yelled before Kashino shushed her, pointing out they _were_ in a library.

"Yeah, you learn through actions. You don't like reading through the rules in books. Like, you learn better by me saying them than by reading the words and memorizing them."

"What about you? How do you learn?"

"Um…" Kashino caught his breath in his throat for the unexpected question. Why did she care how he learned? "I guess…" his eyes dropped, "I'm not sure… I mean I've always learned through books, but it's not like anyone's ever offered to tutor me to try the other methods."

At first, Kashino was wondering if he'd gone too far with his explanation, or if she didn't care about his history. Ichigo was silent as she blinked her thick lashes.

"Well, what if _I_ offered?" Ichigo asked a bit quieter. (Which isn't too quiet for her usual boisterous self.) She felt her chest tighten as she prepared to ask the question.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I ask him a simple question..?_

"I'm not sure what _you_ could teach _me_," his usual persona unwillingly leaked back into his voice before melting away once more, "But…" he said quietly as he looked away in attempt to hide the ever growing scarlet dust on his cheeks, "I guess… maybe if you could…"

"The library will be closing in ten minutes. Please prepare to leave." A voice over the intercom interrupted.

Kashino started to push his stuff together, "Let's go," he said as he stood.

"But, what were you going to say?" Ichigo asked, her voice dripped with desperation she didn't know she had.

"N-Nothing," he hurriedly started to walk away, touching his face to see if it was as hot as he felt.

"But you were going to say something," Ichigo whined as she tried to catch up with him.

"No, I wasn't!" he shook his head.

"Maybe I could..?" she tried to continue the conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Kashino ignored her as he ran off in the direction of his house .

"Maybe I could…" Ichigo said quietly as she tried to piece together what he could have said. "Helped him with… his math? No he's way better than me in that," she shook her head.

_Maybe I could… help him with his attitude? _The thought made her laugh out loud. _No, no, a nice Kashino wouldn't be normal… I'm not sure if I'd even like him like that… Wait, I don't even like him to begin with! Do I..? _ Ichigo sighed loudly as she slung her head back, _what's with these conflicting opinions?_

_Maybe I could… Spend more time with him? _

"Gahh, what am I saying?!" she said out loud. She most definitely did _not_ want to spend any more time with him.

_Maybe I could…_ her thoughts leaked into her desires and no more predicting. _Maybe I could… kiss him?_

"Ugh!" she said again, hitting her forehead with her French book. When did her thoughts take this turn? When did her feelings take this turn?

Her heart beat starts to speed up when she thinks of him now, and she can hardly breathe or even think when she's with him… She is _not_ in love with him! Who'd love a meanie like him?

"Maybe I could…" she said to herself, her thoughts finishing the sentence: _love him?_

* * *

**Hehe~! Thank you so much for reading! I've been meaning to write this for a while. I'm sorry it took so long TAT Also, I apologize if I have translation errors, I used Google Translate. Like Ichigo, (in this) I suck at French. (I am learning Japanese though~) **

**Anyways I hope you liked it! I wrote it listening to "When you go away" by The Weepies.**


	13. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Mommy!" a cry rang out through the house, as a taller figure appeared near the little child.

"Yes, Anna?" the taller woman patted her head.

"Is daddy home from work yet? I want to show him this!" the little girl held up a piece of paper proudly.

"And you can't show me first?" her mother feigned sadness with a childish pout and glanced at the paper.

It was a drawing. Multiple foods were sketched sloppily and it looked like a color-bomb went off across the page. Obviously _someone_ was making use of their 100-count crayons they got yesterday.

"I'm home, Ichigo, Anna," a more masculine voice cut through the light atmosphere.

"Daddy!" Anna sprinted to the front door, leaving her mother still kneeling where she used to be. "I drew you—where's the paper? I lost it!"

The little girl started to go into hysterics and crying until her mother came up and kissed her cheek. Chocolate eyes met their matching pair (a bit tear-stained now) and Ichigo handed her father the paper.

"But _I_ wanted to give it to him!" Anna pouted, drawing out the word "I."

"It's beautiful, Anna," the fatherly figure knelt down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Now, let's go. We have to get ready for your first year at Saint Mary's tomorrow."

"Yay! That's where you met right? Maybe I'll meet my future husband there!" Anna cheered.

Despite being eleven, going into sixth grade, starting middle school_, at Saint Mary's,_ the girl seemed to adapt her mother's childish nature. The younger girl had short brown hair and brown eyes like her mother as well, but she did get a bit hot-headed. Both parents traced that back to the father, Makoto.

"Don't go to school thinking you're going to hook up with someone!" Makoto called after his daughter while Ichigo only laughed.

"And beware the mille crepes! I hated those things back on the first day…" her mother grumbled more to herself than her daughter.

"You almost quit over them, too," Makoto teased.

"Because you were a meanie-head!" Ichigo defended, leaving her husband to laugh at her childish use of the word "meanie-head."

"Yes, yes, but I'm _your_ meanie-head," he said as he gave her a rash hug.

"You're so cheap!" Ichigo exclaimed in a pout before she kissed her husband. "A hug not a kiss? If I didn't know any better I'd say you've lost interest in me."

Ichigo pretended to be irritated as she turned her head away. Makoto obviously saw through this, but decided to play along.

"I have~" he sang uncharacteristically and Ichigo gaped at him.

"You—what? You're so mean!"

Makoto stalked off in the other direction, leaving Ichigo running after him, shouting "What do you meeeeeeeeeeean?" and "Stop running away!" and "Did you mean it?" All to of which Makoto replied with a simple laugh.

Oh how he loved their family.

* * *

**_Welp that's it. I'm sorry it took me forever to finish this (with reaaaaally long gaps in between chapters near the end...) But I sort of lost interest in Yumeiro Patissiere... SORRY! I probably won't write any more fics on them. I've discovered my love for writing angst~ If you like Hetalia, that'll be pretty much all I'm writing on now. I hope the epilogue sufficed and thank you for whoever stuck with me until the end. :)_**


End file.
